


he's an american psycho

by hehatesbullies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically just sarcasm, Dry Humping, FACEBATTLE, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Psycho!Derek, Smut, Void Stiles, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Void Stiles and Psycho Derek.<br/>Mmmmm this is not done</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's an american psycho

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

          The echo of footsteps in Derek's loft.

          _Pit pat. Pit pat._

The thud of a heartbeat.

          _Who is it?_ A soft whisper sliding in and out of Derek's ears. _Who is here?_ He turned.

           "Hey there." It was Stiles. Friendly, stupid Stiles. Except it wasn't. "How's my favourite broody werewolf?" His voice, his body, but not him. Derek's smile grew, and he grabbed a pencil from the desk he was leaning against, and in one fowl swoop, turned and flung it at the intruder.

           Stiles's body moved quicker than he'd ever moved, snatching the offending object between two of his long, skinny fingers. The end had nicked the inside of his finger, red blood dripping down his hand. It stopped as soon as it had started, and the boy smiled. His face was gaunt, now, reflecting off of the dim light in the loft. The dark bags under his eyes made him look like one of the living dead. Once warm, honey-coloured eyes were now a dark, ferocious brown, more confidence radiating in them than Derek had ever seen.

           The wolf sneered at the sight, taking a few more steps forward. Something shone in Stiles's eyes and suddenly he was moving, flying across the room and to the ground. He hit the concrete with the slam, hearing cracks and feeling the floor scrape his skin. It healed immediately, the minor cuts, but Stiles was then on him again. His hand came down, pencil in hand, and Derek thought he was going to stab him. Instead, the pencil embedded into the floor next to his ear, and Stiles's hands trapped Derek's wrists next to his head.


End file.
